


A Simple Happiness

by theosymphany



Series: Nivanfield stories inspired by art [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Post Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers greets Chris after a long day at work. Featured on my tumblr to celebrate 100 banters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nivanfield 9](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/136575) by Nobuko1478. 



The door to the Redfield and Nivans house rattled and finally opened, sending a blast of chilly air inside along with familiar bootsteps. Piers stepped in and closed the door quietly, shuddering slightly at the warmth inside. He tugged his boots off with some effort, exchanging them for warmer slippers before dropping off his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter.

Taking the gloves off his hands, he peered out the doorway to the lounge room, seeing the flicker of colours of the muted TV and a ceiling lamp lit in the corner. The strapping figure of his partner was lying over his favourite spot over the couch, arms across his chest, seemingly in slumber. He must have fallen asleep waiting again.

Piers smiled, rubbing the tiredness from his face as he set his parcel down, taking light sniper steps towards his partner.

Chris shuddered and woke with a jolt as he felt a presence above him. He opened his eyes in alertness, and his expression softened from mild annoyance to delight seeing the warm honey hazel eyes of Piers and the usual spiked strands of brown hair in his vision.

“I’m home, Chris…” Piers smiled, bending down to greet his partner with a kiss. Chris’ stubble tickled his nose as their lips touched, but he ignored it, smiling instead seeing the broad grin on Chris’ face. There is nothing quite like coming home to his partner after a long day of work.

Chris unfolded his arms, caressing Piers’ cheekbone with the back of his hand. He had been waiting all day to see that smile on Piers’ face. He felt the coldness of Piers’ nose and saw the hints of snow on his scarf. It must have been cold out there. He rubbed his palms to warm them and held it to Pier’s face, letting it soothe the cold skin.

“I left dinner in the fridge. Creamy fettuccine with scallops and prawns.” He stretched, trying to get up but Piers held him down with a touch.

“I can reheat it Chris, it’ll be ok.” He gave a light squeeze on Chris’ shoulder and headed back to heat his food.

Chris had sat up and unmuted the TV when he came back with the bowl, and Pier sat with him in the nicely warmed seat, the arm of his fellow captain draped naturally across himself as he ate.

“Long meeting?” He glanced at the clock, it was well past 10.

“Yeah, everything always takes longer at the start of these initiatives.” Piers ate hungrily while Chris watched. It was the simple joys such as watching Piers enjoy a homemade meal that reminded him it was worth it to take a slight step back from the frontlines. He now had somebody to live for. He just wished Piers wouldn’t go as hard in his work as he once did.

Experienced hands worked over the knots and strains on Piers’ shoulders and lower neck as he ate to help him relax. Piers purred and smiled, enjoying Chris’ affection and relaxing touches.

“I brought dessert. I know you don’t like eating so close to bed time…”

“But I’ll eat anything with you.” Chris smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

“Two slices of cake. Black forest.”

“Yum.” He planted a light peck on Piers’ cheek to say thanks, drawing a smile on his partner as stubble brushed against stubble.

What more can a man wish for? Strong arms rested around Piers as they sat quietly through the murmurs of sitcoms and infomercials and unwound.

A simple happiness. It is just how they like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment for the [artist](http://nobuko1478.deviantart.com/art/Nivanfield-9-500424502?q=gallery%3AxNIVANFIELDx%2F48630433&qo=8) if you liked the work!


End file.
